


No Talking Allowed

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Fights, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex for Sport, Top Victor Nikiforov, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: This is, by far, probably his longest fightever.The whole arena is quiet—even the announcer is quiet—because of how heavy and thick the pheromones sit in the air; the pressure of two alphas in rut demanding submission ispotent.





	No Talking Allowed

The bell dings. Victor curses to himself for getting caught up in his head before a fight. When he first laid eyes on his opponent, he felt his blood boil—a spark he hasn't felt in quite a few years.

_Focus, foolish boy!_ Yakov's words echo in his ears. He shifts his attention to the unassuming Katsuki Yuuri, the Asian alpha in front of him, and the only one standing between him and his 4th world champion belt. As they circle each other, he can't help but tease, "What's wrong, little alpha?"

Loud enough for the microphones to pick up, the crowd roars at the jab. Those deep brown eyes narrow and Victor smells the irritation in the other's scent. Just a little bit more.

"Afraid— _oof!"_ Victor's cut off when Yuuri soundlessly charges him and lands a right hook.

Chanting starts. The announcer is going on about whether his reign will end.

Ridiculous.

Victor catches a small smirk that appears on Yuuri's face when he takes a step back to regain his footing. He spits out some blood as a growl works its way out from deep within his chest. Now _this_ is exciting.

 

This is, by far, probably his longest fight _ever._ The whole arena is quiet—even the announcer is quiet—because of how heavy and thick the pheromones sit in the air; the pressure of two alphas in rut demanding submission is _potent._

Sweat pours off Victor's chest and arms, his elevated temperature from the rut compounding with the physical exertion from the long fight. His hair is sticking to his forehead and he rumbles with profound jealousy as Yuuri seems to be _glistening,_ cheeks delightfully tinged pink. But what gets Victor more incensed is Yuuri's _hair_ —all slicked back and artfully falling out of its style.

They collide again, Victor finding the upper hand with a choke-hold in Yuuri. Tensing his abdomen, he absorbs the futile, frantic punches that Yuuri throws his way. Yuuri's growl gets cut off as Victor trips him up with his signature finishing move. Yuuri's pained groan sounds out from where he's flopped on the mat. Victor barely registers the referee counting—too busy with the ache in his fangs, the burning under his skin. Stars dance in his vision as Yuuri headbutts him.

"Why you little—" Victor growls as he decides to go in for the guaranteed, yet inelegant, win: the knockout.

 

Victor's teeth sink into the tense muscle of Yuuri's neck and he can _feel_ Yuuri's snarl. From here, it's easy enough to confuse the other alpha. He fondles Yuuri through the thin material of his thong, a small, puzzled rumble comes out in answer. Using the momentary distraction, Victor pulls back just enough to get a good grip on him before suplexing him.

There's a loud _smack_ as Yuuri's back hits the mat. The ref hasn't even called the K.O. before Victor's there, hastily turning over the unresponsive alpha. A hand on the back of Yuuri's neck is insurance in case Yuuri wakes up and struggles. Victor rubs his obscenely hard bulge along the crease of Yuuri's ass. Adrenaline sings in his veins—his alpha side preening at his conquest. His free hand kneads the soft, plush globe of Yuuri's ass, spreading them so he can see the pretty pink pucker behind the tiny thong string. With a deep, satisfying rumble, he thumbs the offending string out of the way and lines himself up.

Movement next to him has a particularly vicious snarl echo in the air—a warning to the interferer and everyone else, that they'll be next if they continue.

The tiny rhythmic growls fade into a guttural moan as he fists his weeping cock, slicking it up with precum. The presence reappears and Victor snaps, snarling at them while slamming his hips forward, jerking Yuuri's limp body with the motion. A particularly long, feral snarl fills the air as he tightens his grip, fingers digging into the sides of Yuuri's neck and hip.

 

He dares anyone to interfere again.

 

Quick, staccato trills—pleasure trills—interrupt his rumbling as he leans over and thrusts into Yuuri with fast, erratic snaps of his hips. The scent of blood is pungent as he forces himself into Yuuri over and over as he chases his pleasure with an animalistic, single-minded purpose.

He's not aware of how much time has passed, how much time he's been thrusting into the tight, blood-slick heat trapped below him. His rut surges as his knot begins to catch.

He's unsure of how his teeth end up embedded into Yuuri's shoulder, of how his hands grip hard enough to leave bruises and aching bones. As his knot slips inside one last time and doesn't come out, as he releases inside, the biggest act of dominance, he's sure of one thing:

The little gasp he hears fall out of Katsuki Yuuri is the sweetest noise he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
